Conventional power generation equipment relying on the combustion of a suitable carbon-based fuel usually produces pollutants, the majority of which are in the form of the oxides of nitrogen and carbon dioxide. There is pressure to reduce the levels of these pollutants to levels at which they do not present a hazard to the environment and desirably to eliminate them completely.